Unlike Any Other
by maggie1624
Summary: Both are unique. Both have a past. Both need someone. Someone to understand them, accept them, care for them. A love unlike any other.  Adam/Fiona fic  I'm starting their relationship from scratch
1. Chapter 1

**Unlike Any Other**

Summary Both are unique. Both have a past. Both need someone. Someone to understand them, accept them, care for them. It's a love unlike any other. Adam/Fiona pairing, Drew/Claire/Eli/Holly J friendship

Author's Note So I'm a huge Fadam fan and, after reading a bunch of Fadam fics, I thought I'd try my hand at it. In this fic, I'm starting their relationship off from scratch beginning with how they meet. Please review! This is my first fic and feedback would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Well, that was a lame issue," Adam huffed as he dropped the latest issue of The Goon to the ground beside him. He and Eli had settled in their second floor study nook to catch up on comics during free period. Their backpacks and books lay scattered between them.

"Yeah, not my favorite," Eli sighed in agreement. "On the bright side-" Eli was interrupted by a loud chirp from his phone. Looking at the screen, Eli's face visibly brightened.

Adam rolled his eyes, "It's Clare, isn't it?" His hunch was confirmed as Eli gathered his things to leave.

"Yeah, sorry dude. She's in the library. Needs help with an essay," Eli winked.

"Gross, dude. Just go."

Eli smirked, giving a small wave to Adam as he disappeared down the hall. Adam sighed. He was glad to see his friends so happy but, honestly, their gushiness got old real fast. The way they looked into each other's eyes, savoring each other's presence. It all just reminded him that he didn't have something like that. More specifically someone.

Adam dejectedly looked down at the disappointing comic and then his cellphone. There was still 23 minutes of free period left. Adam sighed, running his fingers through his shaggy bangs. He hated the new uniforms. He could no longer wear his signature brimmed beanie cap. The cool Canadian wind breezing through his hair was an unfamiliar sensation. Realizing the huge gap of time until his next class, Adam resorted to people watching. Tons of high schoolers scattered the hallways, chatting, heading towards lockers, and finishing last minute homework. More like copying. Adam chuckled at his internal joke.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the smell of strawberries filled Adam's nostrils. Adam's head snapped up to the scent, clicking heels catching his attention. It was then that he saw her. Her dark brown curls laid neatly on her shoulders and down her back, swaying with each step as she headed to a top locker down the hallway. Adam could not stop gawking. She wore a blue polo accessorized with a golden tie and a small blue bow hairband in her hair. Her khaki skirt was considerably shorter than other girls, revealing amazing long legs that were complimented by her heels. Wait - a blue polo. A senior.

Adam slumped on his step. A senior. He had no chance. Yet he still gazed at the gorgeous girl. She clutched several textbooks and notebooks in one arm, the other attempting to spin her locker combo. She seemed to keep failing and grew frustrated. Among her agitation, her designer bag slipped off her shoulder into the crease of her elbow causing her to lose her delicate grip on all of her books. The books made a loud clattering noise as they scattered around her on the floor.

"Ugh! Really?" the girl groaned, attempting to bend down to gather her belongings to no avail. No one seemed to take notice of her, which Adam found odd. Seeing the girl in distress, Adam leaped up without a second thought. He quickly made his way to her locker, leaving his own backpack and books perched on the step he had occupied.

"Here, let me help you with that," Adam said as he approached and bent down, grabbing an opened advanced physics textbook. _Hmm, a smart senior_, Adam mentally noted.

The girl was adjusting her polo which had been slightly untucked when she dropped her things. When she saw the younger boy reach for her books, she was about to tell him to back off then realized he was trying to help. She stood there staring as the benevolent boy picked up the books on the surrounding floor. She cocked her head to one side. _How nice_, she thought.

Adam finally composed all of the books into a neat stack. Standing up, he gently placed the stack into the girl's opened arms. Resting the large load of books on her hip, the girl looked up to see a grinning Adam. He was a good four inches taller than her. Adam caught her gaze. She had beautiful starry eyes that were a unique shade of blue/gray. They seemed to show the girl's emotions clearly.

Adam must have been staring because the girl blushed. "And here I thought chivalry was dead," the girl smiled. It was Adam's turn to blush. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Adam shrugged. "Well a fair maiden was in distress. The logical response is to aid her," he responded with a smirk. _Nice one. Just play it cool_, Adam mentally advised himself. His heart rate started to pick up but he did his best to ignore it.

"Well, how sweet. Does this knight have a name?" the girl inquired. She began attempting to open the locker but just could not get the combo right.

"Why, yes. Adam. Adam Torres." Adam gave her a large goofy grin. "Oh, let me help. What's your combo?"

The girl stepped aside so Adam could have a go at the locker. "29-34-06." Within seconds Adam had the locker open. "Wow, picking up books, opening lockers. A modern knight," the girl laughed.

Adam grinned. Her laugh was adorable. "Old school. Just the way I roll." The girl smiled and began piling her things in her locker.

"So does this princess have a name?"

"Princess? I thought I was a fair maiden," the girl turned to face Adam. She wore an amused expression.

"'Fair maiden' didn't do you justice," Adam admitted, gazing into her eyes once more. The girl immediately blushed, failing to hide the rosy tint on her cheeks by turning back to her locker and closing it. _She blushed! I made her blush!_ Adam cheered in his head. She began down the hallway a few steps before pausing and whirling around to face Adam. She brushed one of her dark brown curls out of her face and behind her ear before she spoke.

"Fiona. My name's Fiona." With that, she flashed Adam a timid smile and started in the opposite direction towards her first class.

Leaning against an adjacent locker, Adam grinned as he watched Princess Fiona disappear down the hallway.

* * *

A/N Bam! There ya have it. My first fic. EVER. Would love to hear feedback from yall so tell me what ya think! Btw, I think my summary is a little lame but keep reading and you'll get what I'm trying to get across. Thanks and remember, review! :)


	2. Dazed and Confused

"Unlike Any Other" - Chapter 2: Dazed and Confused

Summary: Both are unique. Both have a past. Both need someone. Someone to understand them, accept them, care for them. A love unlike any other. Adam/Fiona fic

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Makes me smile :) It looks like I'll be continuing the fic due to the positive feedback. I have some more chapters lined up so I'll do my best to update regularly :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

CHAPTER 2- "Dazed and Confused"

Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. Her laugh. Beautiful.

"Dude. Pick your mouth up off the floor," Eli remarked, throwing a crumpled up ball of English notes, hitting Adam square between the eyes. Adam immediately snapped out of his own thoughts that had consumed him.

"Ow, man. A simple nudge would have worked," complained Adam, rubbing his nose.

"And miss your expression right now? Never." Eli smirked. He picked up the English notes and tossed them on the table top which was scattered with notes, journals, and books. The two of them were at the Dot cramming for Mrs. Dawes' pop quiz tomorrow which she conveniently informed them of. "So," Eli began, "who is it?"

"Huh?" Adam tried to appear innocent but he knew Eli could read people, which wasn't always convenient.

Eli rolled his eyes. "Don't even deny it. You have that dazed look, which I haven't seen since you were crushing on Bianca." Both of the boys shuddered at the thought. Adam had been falling fast for Bianca, though now he could not remember why. Once she learned he was an FTM, she had been completely and utterly disgusted by him. Adam didn't let it show but that rejection had hit him hard. Memories of the nights he had spent cursing his body suddenly resurfaced but Adam quickly pushed them out of his brain. He had a new girl on his mind.

"Ya gonna tell me or not?" Eli was persistent.

Adam shifted in his window seat. Looking around, he noticed that most of the Degrassi crowd had already drained out of the Dot. It was nearing dinnertime and he would be expected home sometime soon. He didn't really care. The time he spent away from his judgmental mother was well spent. Looking down at the table, Adam began fiddling with the straw in his shake.

Eli cleared his throat, "Yeah, I'm still here."

Adam looked up sheepishly. Eli was tapping the desk impatiently. With a sigh, Adam gave in. "Ok, so there's this girl-"

"Really?" Eli said with heavy sarcasm. He smirked at his wittiness. "What's her name?"

"Fiona," Adam sighed, looking down.

Eli's eyebrows raised, "Fiona Coyne? The socialite senior?" Adam shrugged. He had just met her today. Being new to Degrassi, he was unaware of the social hierarchy. "Nice, man. An older woman," Eli nodded in approval. "Wait- how do you know her? She's a senior."

Adam nodded, remembering her royal blue polo. "I'm aware. I helped her with her books in the hallway earlier."

"You're such a flirt, ya know that?" Eli joked, smacking Adam in the back of the head.

"Hey, hey. Calm the violence," Adam laughed pushing away Eli's hand. After a moment, he continued, "I don't know... She seems different. I noticed she doesn't really have any friends..." Adam shrugged, "Maybe I could be her friend..."

"Yeah sure, that's what you have in mind. Friendship," Eli jested. Adam shot a glare in Eli's direction but he continued, "It also doesn't hurt that she's one of the hottest girls in school, am I right?"

Adam shrugged, a large goofy grin plastered on his face. "Yeah," he sighed. "She's gorgeous. And her smile, dude, her smile is breathtaking."

Eli rolled his eyes. Adam had it bad. With careful aim, Eli debated on nailing Adam between the eyes once again with the English notes.

Adam could care less. He was thinking about her.

-oOo-

"Who's that?" Holly J inquired.

Fiona looked up towards her best friend who sat across the lunch table, an innocent expression on her face. "Who?"

Holly J gestured towards Adam who stood at the end of the lunch line on the other side of the cafeteria. He had waved at Fiona from a distance. In response, she flashed him a wide smile and a small wave. She couldn't help it. He was just too cute. He seemed elated that she noticed him. Fiona glanced at Adam and then back at Holly J who was still expecting an answer. "Oh, that's Adam. Adam Torres."

"Ah, so that's the younger Torres brother," Holly J said in realization as she shoved a fork full of salad into her mouth. Fiona was surprised she knew of the sophomore. Holly J must have noticed and continued, "His older brother Drew is on the football team. QB apparently. They're both new this year. Transferred from a high school on the other side of town."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "And you know all this how?"

Holly J shrugged. "You tend to stay informed on the student body when you're an officer in student council."

Fiona turned to look at Adam who was now settling at a table with a guy with dark brown hair covering his eyes, a junior from the looks of his red polo, and a bright eyed bubbly Clare, a sophomore. Fiona was familiar with Clare who had had a mini obsession on Declan. She found the whole neck-kiss thing humorous. The three of them sat alone but seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Fiona found herself studying Adam. He was rather small compared to other guys, but was of average height. His light brown shaggy bangs hung above his shining pale blue eyes. His features were soft giving him a baby-faced look.

"Well, Miss Coyne. Do you fancy Mr. Torres?" laughed Holly J. Fiona turned to face Holly J who was expecting her best friend to glare at her for the accusation. Instead, Fiona wore a thoughtful expression. She paused before answering. "Well... He seems really sweet. He helped me out with my books the other day. I don't know..." Fiona glanced back at Adam who was immersed in a comic book conversation with Eli. With a small smile, Fiona continued, "He sure is adorable though..."

In a sing-song voice, Holly J chimed, "Cougar." This time she got the glare she expected. Fiona gave a huffed anger face common in seven-year-old children. Holly J couldn't help but laugh. "Just teasing, Fi." Fiona rolled her eyes.

The bell sounded through the cafeteria as masses of students headed for the hallways and their next class. Fiona grabbed her new schedule out of her bag. She had been switched from her Beginners Art class to a more advanced class. If she was going to be a fashion designer, she needed to be challenged in her designs and sketches and the Beginners Art class was not gonna cut it. Luckily, the generous Degrassi counselors were more than willing to carry out a favor for one of the Coyne family. They managed to make the course switch swift and quick. According to her new schedule, she now had Advanced Art right after lunch.

After saying goodbye to Holly J, Fiona grabbed her designer bag, straightened her khaki skirt, adjusted her hair bow, and started down the hallway to her new Advanced Art class.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter down :) I'm curious as to what yall think, like am I capturing their characters well? Please review and let me know! Feedback is much appreciated! :) PEACE.


	3. Sketches

"Unlike Any Other" - Ch. 3: Sketches

Summary: Both are unique. Both have a past. Both need someone. Someone to understand them, accept them, care for them. A love unlike any other. Adam/Fiona fic

Author's Note: Chapter 3 is upon us. And here it is :) Fadam is just around the corner, so no worries. I love the feedback, thanks guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: "Sketches"

Adam plopped down on his art stool, spreading his bag across the black paint-splattered tabletop. He began pulling out his sketchbook and various pencils, positioning them in front of him just so. Advanced Art was his favorite period of the day, aside from lunch. No math or actual thinking involved. Just expression in its most simplest form of human emotion. Plus grades weren't that important. To Adam, it was a win-win. Fun and laid-back, the class was also a necessity if he planned on pursuing his dream of becoming a comic book artist. His sketchbook was full of flashy yet awesome heroes that sprang from his imagination. He was proud of his creations, hoping that some day their faces would appear on comic book stands across the continent. Adam was flipping through his past sketches when he heard the classroom door creak open.

A voice came from the doorway. "Um, hello?" Adam's ears perked up. He knew that voice.

"Ah, yes," responded Mrs. Dawes, who somehow managed to teach both English and Art. "I thought I noticed a new name on my roll. Have a seat Miss Coyne."

Adam's head snapped up to see Fiona slowly coming into the cluttered classroom, searching the room for an empty seat. Looking around, Adam breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God no one chose to sit at his table today. Fiona smiled, noticing a familiar face, and began heading in Adam's direction, weaving through desks, backpacks, and easels. Adam straightened up in his seat. Could she hear his heartbeat suddenly increase? He sure hoped not.

Fiona let out a small laugh when she saw Adam's face visibly brighten up as she settled on the stool to his left. "Well, hello stranger," Fiona smiled as she pulled out her own sketchbook and a purple feathered pencil. Adam couldn't stop gaping at the goddess that just spoke to him. Words escaped him as he struggled to form a coherent response. Fiona blushed slightly before looking down at her sketchbook. She could feel his eyes on her. Adam suddenly came back to reality.

"Hey... there," Adam sputtered. Fiona looked up with an amused expression. "You okay there, Romeo?"

Adam immediately blushed but tried to laugh it off. "You sure do know how to make an entrance, don't ya Princess?"

Fiona eyed Adam flirtatiously. "Apparently." Adam gulped. Fiona continued, "I'm just glad to get out of Beginner's Art. Drawing lines and circles was absolute torture."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Ya got some skill then?" Fiona nodded, lifting up some of her more recent designs. Adam nodded with a smirk. "Impressive, I will admit." Fiona gave a big grin satisfied with her work.

Mrs. Dawes cleared her throat and got the class's attention. Their assignment for the day was to draw their own impression of another classmate. Adam and Fiona shared a quick glance confirming they would be partners for the assignment as Mrs. Dawes dismissed them to work. Fiona picked up her sketchbook and turned in her seat to face Adam as he did the same. "Smile, Princess," Adam grinned.

Fiona did as told, flashing a gorgeous smile. Adam felt a sudden burst of butterflies in his stomach. It'd be hard to capture her beauty, but he'd do his best.

As Adam worked, Fiona did the same. Turning to a fresh page in her sketchbook, she began a rough sketch of Adam. She gazed at the sophomore, letting out a quick laugh when she noticed that Adam stuck his tongue out while drawing. _Wow. He is just so cute... and... dreamy._ Fiona raised her eyebrows, surprised by her own thoughts. She knew that she thought Adam was an adorable baby-faced sophomore but she was taken aback by this new revelation. She was attracted to him. His pale blue eyes were captivating and she couldn't help but smile whenever he did. What she did next she did not plan. It just kinda happened.

"Hey, Adam?"

Adam looked up from his drawing, tongue still stuck out at the side. Fiona giggled. Adam smiled. He loved her laugh. "Yes?"

Fiona recomposed herself and took in a breath. Looking down at her hands on the table, she started. "Would you - umm... like to grab some... some coffee or something at the Dot later?" Fiona looked up at a stunned Adam. He had stopped sketching and just froze. After a moment or two he finally responded. "Come again?"

Fiona sighed. She had never asked a guy out before. This was all new territory for her. Usually guys would chase her, not the other way around. She was a Coyne after all. "Would you like to grab some coffee at the Dot later after school?" Fiona repeated.

Adam blinked. "Okay, so I didn't just imagine that," he said more to himself. Fiona let out a small laugh. Realizing she was still awaiting an answer, Adam quickly rushed his words, "Yes, yeah, si, oui, of course." Adam's grin stretched from ear to ear. The butterflies he had felt in his stomach practically exploded. His heart rate, which had slowed down while he drew, was up at top speed.

Fiona beamed, closing her sketchbook just as the bell rang. After gathering her belongings, she slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to Adam who was still sitting on his stool with a dazed expression. With some effort, Adam managed to say, "So, meet you after school? Your locker?"

Fiona nodded, a flirty smile on her lips. "It's a date." She whirled around and headed out of the now empty classroom.

Adam practically fell off of his stool. He had a date with Fiona Coyne.

* * *

A/N: I love Fadam and clearly so do a lot of people. They're so right together, don't ya think? Like I said, loving the feedback. It's nice to know people are reading. I'll update soon, I promise. :)


	4. A Walk to Remember

"Unlike Any Other" - Ch. 4: A Walk to Remember

Summary: Both are unique. Both have a past. Both need someone. Someone to understand them, accept them, care for them. A love unlike any other. Adam/Fiona fic (I'm starting their relationship from scratch)

Author's Note: I'm really sorry I wasn't able to update for awhile. School started up again. :/ But I'll do my best to dish out new chapters regularly. The semester's about to end so work should lighten up (fingers crossed). Well, this is fluffy for sure, but I'm sure it will bring a smile to your face. Enjoy! (Btw, I know the chapter title is lame and cheesy but hey, it works)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: "A Walk to Remember"

Fiona Coyne eagerly awaited for the last bell of the day to sound. All throughout monotonous Economics class, her last period, she anxiously fumbled with her purple feathered pencil. She found herself consumed by thoughts on how she should act, what to order, and what to say on her date... Was it a date? They were just going to hang at the Dot and talk over some coffee. Wait- she had said 'date' in art class. Fiona instantly regretted saying the word. Was she ready to be on a date? After Bobby... Fiona shuddered, goosebumps appearing on her arms at the very thought of that monster... Maybe it would be just better if Adam was a friend. She didn't want to rush into anything. Fiona bit her lip. She really did like him. He was sweet, genuine, and whenever she talked, he was actually interested in what she had to say. It was nice knowing somebody cared... Fiona's wandering uncertainty soon transformed into delight as the final bell chimed throughout the halls of Degrassi.

-oOo-

When the last bell of the day rang, Adam practically jumped out of his skin. He was both excited and nervous to meet up with Fiona. Adam let out a satisfied sigh. Ah, Fiona. Fiona Coyne, the most unattainable bachelorette of Degrassi, had asked _him_ out, a sophomore. It was absolutely and utterly unheard of. A gorgeous senior and an... an FTM. But she didn't know that... Adam shook the thought out of his mind as he continued to shove his books out of his locker and into his backpack.

The past three periods Adam could not manage to wipe the enormous grin that inhabited his face. He was floating on Cloud 9. As expected, Eli and Clare picked up on his overwhelming elation, grilling him in English class to spill.

_"Well, well. Someone is perky today," Eli commented as Adam took his seat in English._

_Adam rolled his eyes. "Har har." As much as he tried, the corners of his mouth would just not turn down. This caused Eli to smirk. Clare, however, was genuinely curious. "You okay, Adam?"_

_"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine."_

_"A little more than fine if ya ask me," Eli jested. "Spill. Ya got a date or something?" When Adam hesitated, Eli's smirk morphed into a full out grin. "No way, dude! With who?"_

_Adam just smiled. Eli caught on, recalling their chat at the Dot the previous day. "Dude. You are the man. The man," exclaimed Eli, fist bumping his best friend. Clare, however, was in the dark. "Adam, a date with who?" she asked, brow furrowed in confusion._

_Adam shrugged like it was no big thing. "Fiona Coyne." Clare could not have been smiling any wider._

Adam zipped up his backpack, shut his locker, and began making his way down the hall. Fiona's locker was down the hall and to the left. The halls were almost empty except for a few loiterers stuck at school for one reason or another. Usually he was one of them, forced to wait around while Drew finished football practice. Today Adam actually had something to do. Spending time with the beautiful Fiona was much more preferable than reading a comic alone on the front steps of Degrassi.

Rounding the corner, Adam's eyes fell on the stunning senior who was checking herself in her locker mirror. When she caught sight of him approaching in the mirror, she perked up, closing the locker quickly. Turning to face him, she unconsciously stepped forward in his direction, smiling timidly, looking down at her shoes. Adam couldn't believe it. She was just as nervous as he was.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle," Adam grinned as he came closer. Fiona raised an eyebrow in surprise. Adam shrugged, "That's right. I'm cultural."

"Ah oui. Salut. Comment ça va?" Fiona smirked. Adam chuckled, raising his hands and admitting defeat. The two began heading towards the front entrance, keeping a slow pace to converse.

"What's that?" questioned Fiona, eyeing a rolled up piece of paper protruding from Adam's hand. Adam, who had been staring at Fiona's hair, looked up in confusion. Realizing what she asked, he began unrolling the paper. "It's my sketch of you. From class," he said shyly, holding up a lightly sketched portrait of an angelic Fiona who wore a small smile. Her eyes were mesmerizing, her face shaded delicately, highlighting her cheekbones and beauty. The amount of effort put into the sketch was acutely evident.

Fiona was dumbfounded and absolutely speechless. Her eyes darted from Adam to the drawing and then back again. Adam, however, struggled to read her expression. Self-conscious about the sketch, he spoke up. "Do you... like it?"

Fiona nodded slowly, eyes wide in amazement. "You... you did this all in one class period?" stuttered Fiona as she reached for the paper. Adam placed it delicately in her hands.

Adam shrugged sheepishly. "I kinda worked on it all throughout gym period. We had a sub."

Fiona cracked a smile. "It's incredible," she breathed. Without warning, she threw her arms around Adam's neck, pulling him into hug. Adam's eyes went wide with surprise, completely caught off guard by the sudden embrace. However, he did respond, wrapping his arms around her lower back. A smug smile crept onto his face as he marveled at how right it felt having her in his arms. As quickly as it began, Fiona ended the embrace, pulling away to look at the picture again. She did, however, happen to catch the giant goofy grin on Adam's face making her smile in return. "I love it. Thank you, Adam."

Adam attempted to recompose himself. "Glad ya like it," he said happily as he opened the front double doors to the school for Fiona, who nodded thanks.

The pair made their way to the Dot in a comfortable silence, the cool Canadian air turning their cheeks and noses a light shade of pink. Adam constantly eyed Fiona to make sure she was warm, never exactly sure whether or not he should offer his jacket. He still had his Degrassi sweater underneath and would be okay until they arrived at the Dot. A sudden draft prompted him to swiftly remove his jacket and place it lightly on Fiona's shivering shoulders. In her quest to personalize her school uniform, Fiona had neglected to wear a heavier jacket and was extremely thankful for Adam's kindness. While a thoughtful gesture, Adam still managed to sneak in a wink at Fiona, whose cheeks grew pinker than they already were.

Arriving at the Dot, Adam quickly opened the door so the two could get out of the cold. The bell atop the door made a loud chirp ring signifying their entrance, grabbing the attention of many Degrassians who had already settled in surrounding tables. A sudden hush fell upon the room as heads turned to see who had entered. Mouths hung open while others were quick to whisper as they watched Adam and Fiona enter the crowded Dot together.

Drew, who sat in a corner with some football buddies, was suddenly shoved by a teammate eager to get his attention. "Dude!" whispered the jock.

"What?" Drew hissed back, rubbing his arm.

"Is that your little.. brother with Fiona Coyne?" the teammate whispered, gesturing at the door. Drew looked up incredulously as his little brother entered the Dot, his jacket around Fiona's shoulders.

Adam eyed the room nervously. He was never one to like attention. However, Fiona seemed completely calm, turning to Adam with a smile. "So booth or table?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: I finally got another chapter up :) I'll do my best to post my chapters more often. I try balancing reading fanfiction and writing fanfiction, but sometimes its hard. There are some really good stories out there:) So if you got a story, this is my shout out to ya. It's hard work but rewarding. Soooo, thanks for reading. Really does mean a lot. Reviews also mean a lot... hint. (Not to subtle, I realize). :P


End file.
